1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device having a stereo camera, and more particularly, a mobile device having a stereo camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile devices, studies for user interface recognition and its processing methods in the mobile devices are growing.
Most of the mobile devices adopt touch screen user interfaces. The touch screen user interface enables a user to interact directly with what is displayed because the touch screen user interface can detect the presence and location of a touch within a display area.
But as the touch screen user interface is operating in a two-dimensional area, the touch screen user interface is limited in supporting various types of user interfaces. Also, as a user should touch a screen to operate the mobile devices, such a touch screen provides inconveniences when the user is in a condition where the user is unable to touch the screen easily.